kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Toss the Turtle
is a launcher game. It is similar to many of the other launcher games. Instead of a cat or a penguin, you launch a turtle out of a cannon. In Toss the Turtle you have some control over the turtle and there are a large variety of objects in your path that may affect your speed or direction. __TOC__ Gameplay You launch a turtle from your cannon and your goal is to launch it as far as possible. Depending on how high and how far you launch the turtle, you gain money to spend on upgrades to help increase the distance of your next launch. You may buy guns and shoot at the turtle, giving it more momentum. The field is littered with different objects that end up in the turtle's path. If the turtle hits various objects during his flight, its speed and direction may be affected. Guns Sling Shot Level: Default weapon Cost: $0 Power: 1 Ammo: 3 Accuracy:Low Description: A primitive weapon Revolver Level: First Tier Cost: $6000 Power: 5 Ammo: 6 Accuracy: Medium Description: Well rounded small weapon Desert Eagle Level: First Tier Cost: $8000 Power: 10 Ammo: 8 Accuracy: Low Description: Strong small weapon Uzi Level: First Tier Cost: $10,000 Power: 15 Ammo: 20 Accuracy: Low Description: Weak but lots of ammo AK-47 Level: Second Tier (reach 25,000 feet plus) Cost: $40,000 Power: 20 Ammo: 30 Accuracy: Low Description: Strong but hard to aim Pump Shot Gun Level: Second Tier (reach 25,000 feet plus) Cost: $40,000 Power: 50 Ammo: 8 Accuracy: Medium Description: Area effect allows easy hits Automatic Shotgun Level: Second Tier (reach 25,000 feet plus) Cost: $50,000 Power: 50 Ammo: 12 Accuracy: Low Description: Area effect allows easy hit Sniper Rifle Level: Third Tier (reach 100,000 feet plus) Cost: $75,000 Power: 100 Ammo: 10 Accuracy: High Description: High power and accuracy Bazooka Level: Third Tier (reach 100,000 feet plus) Cost: $80,000 Power: 200 Ammo: 5 Accuracy: Medium Description: Powerful explosion Golden Gun Level: Ultimate Weapon (reach 200,000 feet plus) Cost: $400,000 Power: 5000 Ammo: 10 Accuracy: High Description: The Golden Gun of Ultimate power. Upgrades The Rock Pack - $1000 This primitive jet pack is heavy and slow, but it will get the job done. It also comes with free fuel refills! Once purchased, click on its icon mid-flight to activate it. Chest Bomb - $2,000 Strap the bomb to your chest and it will automatically explode if you stop moving. It only has one use before you have to buy another. Big Cannon - $10,000 A strong, durable cannon. Good for private use of launching yourself. Replaces the basic cannon. Nuclear Thingy - $10,000 Nuclear bombs are dangerous, but who cares? They make a huge explosion and you can buy more than one! Click the nuke to use one, creating a massive explosion that'll send the turtle flying for quite a ways. Jet Pack - $25,000 The newest in jet pack technology. Smooth flight and can go very high. Must purchase a Rock Pack first. Click it to activate it. Super Cannon - $40,000 This cannon comes with flashy buttons and a stronger blast. You need to trade in a Big Cannon first. Missile - $60,000 Everyone knows missiles are faster than any jet pack, so why not use this instead? Must trade in a Jet Pack. Click it to activate it. Gold Cannon - $100,000 The gold cannon is of superior design, utilizing maximum comfort to distance ratio! Must have a Super Cannon first. Tank - $200,000 The tank is not only an awesome weapon of war, but can provide hours of fun! It's the most powerful cannon in this shop! Must purchase a Gold Cannon first. Medals #Goomba Card: Stomp 1 goomba #Bronze Goomba: Stomp 10 goombas (Bonus: +10% goomba bounce) #Silver Goomba: Stomp 25 goombas (Bonus: +20% goomba bounce) #Golden Goomba: Stomp 50 goombas (Bonus: +30% goomba bounce) #Diamond Goomba: Stomp 100 goombas (Bonus: +40% goomba bounce) #Flame: Hit a fire guy #Sun Card: Hit a sun #Singed: Burn 10 times #Burnt: Burn 20 times (Bonus: +more things) #Crispy: Burn 50 times (Bonus: +even more things) #Bomb Card: Hit a land bomb #Helibomb: Hit a floating bomb #Fatman: Hit a giant bomb #Book of Bombs: Hit 20 bombs (Bonus: +10% bomb power) #B-29 Bomber: Hit 50 bombs (Bonus: +30% bomb poewr) #Bomberman: Hit 100 bombs (Bonus: +60% bomb power) #Spike Card: Hit spikes #Toothed Wall: Hit wall spikes #Mace: Hit floating spikes #Masochist: Hit 20 spikes (Bonus: +100% anger for ground creature) #Gang Hound: Get shot up #Helicopter: Reach 400 feet vertically #Jet Plane: Reach 800 feet vertically #Rocket Ship: Reach 1200 feet vertically #Reach 1 Mile (5,280 feet) #Reach 5 Miles (26,400 feet) #Reach 10 Miles (52,800 feet) #Reach 25 Miles (132,000 feet) #Reach 50 Miles (264,000 feet) (Bonus: +50% power to specials) #Reach 100 Miles (528,000 feet) (Bonus: +50% power to specials) #Bird Seed: Hit a small bird #Bird Speed: Hit a big bird #Doink: Hit an angry ground creature #Slap Stick: Hit a Banana #Chainsaw: Hit Dad #Driver’s License: Hit a jeep #Contact: Hit a UFO #Effort: Play an hour (Bonus: +50% cannon power) #Commitment: Play 2 hours (Bonus: +50% cannon power) #Obsession: Play 5 hours (Bonus: +100% cannon power) Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Foreverkul/toss-the-turtle |descrip = Earn $1,000 from a single launch }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Foreverkul/toss-the-turtle |descrip = Hit 5 friendly little helpers during a single launch }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Foreverkul/toss-the-turtle |descrip = Earn any 25 in-game medals }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Foreverkul/toss-the-turtle |descrip = Achieve a distance of 3 million feet during a single launch }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Beginner game Category:Best of 2009 game